


Waking up

by orphan_account



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Dom on the run together. Brian wakes up having had one hell of a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up

Brian awoke to a pounding headache. God how much had he had to drink last night? He decided against opening his eyes for a moment and willed his ears to stop ringing. As he slowly became more aware he realised that whatever bed he was lying in, he was not lying in it alone. There was a warm body next to him, legs intertwined with his, arm flung across his back. He opened his eyes and the shock of seeing Dom lying in bed next to him had him quickly untangling himself and clambering from the bed. He watched Dom stir and quickly walked to the bathroom, cursing when he saw there was no lock. 

It came rushing back to him. Dom and him had been drinking. Drinking a lot. Laughing and wrestling. And when they’d got back here somehow wrestling had become kissing and kissing had become fucking. Dom pounding into him and Brian clinging to him and moaning. Fuck, it was humiliating to think about how desperate he’d been. Now he could feel past the pounding in his head he could feel other parts of his body that were throbbing. Shit. What the fuck was he going to do? He had to get out of here. 

Shit. He could hear Dom clambering out of the bed, groaning and swearing. The bathroom door swung open and Dom was filling the door way, leaning against the frame, fixing Brian with a glare. Fuck. Dom was obviously blaming him for what happened last night, and while he was a little hazy on the details Brian was fairly sure that wasn’t how it happened. 

“What are you doing out of bed so early?” Dom’s voice was gravely.

“I…” Brian stuttered. He had no idea what to say or do.

Dom grinned suddenly. “Didn’t think I’d ever see you so off balance.”

Dom took a step towards him and Brian back up without thinking about it. 

Dom raised an eyebrow and looked slightly confused.

“Dom…I…I don’t really know what to do here,” Brian admitted. He could feel himself blushing slightly.

Dom nodded. “Let’s get ready and hit the road.”

 

Dom glanced across at the figure in the passenger seat. Brian seemed finally to be relaxing somewhat. Dom let his eyes drop down Brian’s body and allowed a hint of lust to rise up in his eyes. He reached over with one arm and rested a possessive hand on Brian’s neck. Brian started at his touch and looked across at him quickly. Dom met his gaze, letting enough of the predator show in his eyes that Brian quickly looked away.

Dom bent a finger and pressed his knuckle firmly into the soft skin beneath his hand. He ran it up firmly and felt Brian shiver. He ran it back down and Brian lent forward quickly so Dom was no longer touching him. Dom grinned and quickly reached forward for Brian. He laced his fingers in those blonde curls and gripped tightly. He jerked him backwards so Brian was leaning against the headrest. Brian struggled for a moment but Dom just tightened his fingers. Brian winced in pain and stilled. Dom held him for a moment longer before loosening his grip. Pleased when Brian made no further move to get away from Dom’s hand he began firmly massaging Brian’s neck with his thumb. 

He could feel the tension in Brian’s whole body and watched as his cheeks flushed.

As they drove further Dom moved his hand to Brian’s thigh, moving it slowly. Brian could feel arousal swamp him and in annoyance he flung Dom’s hand off him.

“Jesus Dom, could you please just keep your hands off me for like half an hour?”

Dom didn’t even look at him, just swung the car off the road and brought it to a stop.

He slowly turned to look at Brian. Brian swallowed, expecting anger but Dom just looked intense.

“Brian?”

“Yes,” Brian winced at how shaky his voice was.

“I know this is new and that you’re not comfortable with it yet. You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted you. How long I’ve thought about this. I can’t not touch you. Not after last night. Not after having had you. If you don’t want to stay…if you want to split up and travel to Mexico separately then we can do that but I can’t have you this close and not touch you.”

Brian swallowed and looked across at Dom.

“You wanted this before?”

Dom nodded. “Did you?”

“I…I never thought about it in fixed terms, but think I…fuck I don’t know.”

Dom chuckled at his confusion and restarted the car, pulling away again.

“So are you staying?” Dom’s voice was tight as he asked that.

“I’m staying,” Brian confirmed.

“I can touch you?” Dom growled that question.

Brian had to swallow again before he responded. “Yeah.”

Dom placed his hand back on Brian’s leg and they drove in silence. 

They drove for what seemed like hours and then pulled up at a motel. For the first time when they went to the desk to rent a room Brian thought about what it must look like that they were getting one room. Dom grinned at his discomfort and asked for a double room. Brian turned away from the desk to hide his blush. They walked into the room and Dom dropped their bags down by the bed.

“Doesn’t it bother you?”

“What?” Dom asked, pulling his shirt off before folding it and placing it on the bedside cabinet.

“That that man now knows that we’re…”

“We’re what? Fucking? Together? Gay?”

Brian opened his mouth and then gestured wildly. “He could think any of those things. Doesn’t that bother you?”

Dom smiled at him, and it was almost gentle. He walked towards Brian and raised his hands. He placed one on Brian’s shoulder and slid one into his hair. Brian felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine at the touch.

“Honestly…right now I kind of want to tattoo my name all over your body and make sure everyone knows we’re fucking.”

And the possessiveness sent another pleasant shiver through Brian and before he’d made a conscious decision to do so Brian had taken a step towards Dom. The extent of Dom’s pleasant surprise when Brian did this made his heart constrict in ways he didn’t want to think about. When Dom leaned forward and pressed their lips together Brian opened to him without hesitation. Dom kissed him forcefully, taking possession of his mouth. Brian kissed back, reaching up to grip those massive arms. He felt his cock jump at the realisation of just how strong Dom must be.

Dom’s hand slipped from his shoulder, down his back and gripped his ass. Brian flinched at the flair of pain. Dom obviously noticed as his hand and kiss gentled.

He pulled back very slightly. Brian could still feel Dom’s breath on his face.

“I’m sorry…I was too rough yesterday. I was drunk and I’ve wanted you for so long.” He stroked a hand across Brian’s cheek.

Brian could feel himself blushing and wished they weren’t talking about this. He wasn’t ready to be vocalising these things with Dom. “It’s okay…I’m fine. Obviously I enjoyed last night…”

Dom kissed him again at that, pulling away before Brian wanted him to. “I’m glad to hear it, but let’s try something a little gentler tonight.”

Part of Brian wanted to protest that he didn’t want gentle but he wasn’t even sure if that was true. And then he didn’t have time to protest because Dom was kissing him again. Dom’s tongue massaged his own as Dom’s hands unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. He ran his hands over Dom’s body, feeling the hard muscles just below his skin. Fuck Dom was strong. Dom broke away from Brian for long enough to undo Brian’s belt and slide his trousers down. Brian deciding he wasn’t just going to stand there unparticipating and reached for Dom’s trousers. Dom stepped out of his own trousers, kicking them across the room and then moved Brian forward. He placed a foot on Brian’s pants and supported Brian when he stumbled slightly stepping out of them. Dom lowered them down onto the bed gently. Sliding one hand back into Brian’s hair. He moved his weight slightly to one side of Brian and then kissed him again. Brian ran his hands up and down Dom’s body, pulling him as close and possible.

When Dom pulled back they were both breathless. Dom moved his mouth down his neck and Brian gasped as he felt teeth scrape across his pulse point. Brian reached down Dom’s body and gripped his hard cock. Fuck, no wonder he was sore. Dom moaned into Brian’s neck as Brian ran his hand up and down. Brian felt a surge of lust as Dom bucked against him and then surged towards Dom as Dom stroked him in turn. Brian wasn’t sure how long it lasted before Dom moved over him and aligned them together. They thrusted against each other, hands running over their bodies and mouths locked together. Brian came first, gasping into Dom’s mouth and Dom followed him over moaning against Brian’s lips. 

Dom collapsed on top of Brian for a couple of minutes before moving slightly to one side. He left one arm possessively across Brian’s chest, the fingers stroking gently. Brian felt a hint of nerves return now the rush of lust was over. The sex didn’t frighten him as much as the thought of talking about it after. 

Dom seemed to have no intention of talking however and was soon sleeping soundly. Brian gave into sleep soon after.

When Brian awoke, despite the lack of hang over, it still took a couple of moments for him to work out where he was. Dom’s arm was still across him and Brian blushed when he realised that he was hard.   
God, what the hell was he doing here? What were they doing? Feeling suddenly claustrophobic with Dom so close to him. He slowly began to slide away from Dom. The arm across him tightened and attempted to draw him closer. Brian pushed gently, hoping to get out of the bed before Dom woke up. It wasn’t to be though as Dom growled and, without opening his eyes, took a firm grip on Brian’s arm and pulled him down onto the bed and into his arms. Dom shifted until Brian was partly underneath him.

“It’s too early,” he murmured. “Stay still.”

Brian considered fighting for a moment but Dom had the advantage of position and Brian didn’t want the conversation that would have to follow the struggle.

He lay still under Dom’s arm and tried not to think about what they were going to do. Dom having been roused from sleep dozed lightly, hand ghosting over Brian’s body. He raised his hand to rub Brian’s nipple lazily and Brian tried to hold still. When he gave in and squirmed slightly Dom made a noise of approval and slid even closer, running his hand down to grip Brian’s cock. He stroked Brian slowly, too slowly for Brian who gave in and moaned aloud. At Brian’s moan Dom sped up, bringing him off expertly. Brian gasped and clutched at Dom, rolling over so Dom slid off him and they were lying facing each other. Brian was surprised by the rush of emotion he felt for Dom and was unable to meet his eyes. Instead he reached for Dom’s hard-on and stroked him to orgasm. Dom kissed him when he was finished and then closed his eyes again.

“We need to get moving,” Brian said softly.

Dom made a noncommittal noise.

“Dom…” Brian laughed quietly.

Dom gathered him even closer and kissed him thoroughly. “I’ll get up if you take a shower with me?”

Brian laughed at that. “Alright.”

Dom was out of bed pretty damn quick then and pulled him up. Brian laughed again.

Dom grinned at him. “Don’t think I am wasting a minute of you in such an amenable mood.”

Dom moved him into the bathroom and then manhandled him into the shower. Brian didn’t resist and let Dom back him up against the wall and turn the shower on.

Brian raised an eyebrow at Dom, “you always this pushy?”

“What do you think?” Dom growled and then kissed him. However much they wanted to, they weren’t quite up to a second round that quickly. Brian found it slightly strange to be necking with Dom with no end game in sight but he didn’t stop him. It felt too good.

He got dressed with what seemed like Dom constantly touching him and they went down to the diner for breakfast and they were laughing and joking. It seemed like things were normal again. And Brian relaxed somewhat. It was almost a surprise when they were back in the car and Dom slid a hand into his hair. 

They drove and drove. Stopped to watch a football match and then drove some more. At this motel Brian managed not to blush as Dom booked the room. When the door swung shut Dom simply dropped the luggage and threw himself at Brian. He knocked him back onto the bed and kissed him. Brian kissed him back and clung to him. Their still clothed bodies rubbed against each other and Brian wondered for a moment if they’d even get a chance to undress. But then Dom was sliding down Brian’s body, unbuttoning his pants roughly and looking up sternly until Brian got the picture and raised his hips. Dom pulled his trousers and underwear down to his knees.

Brian tried to sit up and reach for Dom but Dom pressed him back down with one hand on his hip. He held him firmly and then with the other hand he gripped the base of Brian’s cock. And then Brian was gasping and trying to arch his hips against the immoveable hand at his thigh as Dom’s mouth encased him. It was over a lot faster than Brian wanted but God did it feel good. He tried to warn Dom but it was too late and he was coming. Dom did not seem thrown by this in the least, just swallowed, pulled off and grinned, climbing back up the bed and kissing him. Brian kissed back in a daze, still hazy with pleasure. Then Dom moved against him and he felt Dom’s hard-on pressing against him. Right. Dom’s turn. 

Brian had no idea where Dom had gotten all his experience. It seemed unlikely that Dom had ever been the one on his knees in prison. But he certainly had been somewhere. Brian on the other hand had never been on his knees anywhere, not for a man at any rate. But even without any experience he knew what was expected of him now. He glanced down Dom’s body and swallowed when he saw again how big Dom was. 

Dom obviously guessed at what he was thinking because he tucked two fingers and Brian’s chin and tilted his head up.

“Bri, you don’t have to…”

“Fuck that,” Brian interrupted. He’d be damned if he let Dom think he was too much of a pussy to return a favour that Dom had performed so easily. He pushed Dom’s shoulder and tried not to resent the fact that Dom only moved because he choose to not because Brian was strong enough to move him an inch if he didn’t want to. Dom rolled onto his back and Brian, steeling his resolve, slid down the bed. 

For one moment Brian was worried he would be unable to do it but then he circled his hand around Dom and listened to the hiss it caused. It caused a new pang of arousal and Brian found this was all the motivation he needed to take Dom slowly into his mouth. And really, it wasn’t that difficult. Not once he’d got the basics of where to put his hands and how fast to move. After all, he’d received enough blow jobs in his life to know what to do in theory. He doubted that he was particularly adept but it was obviously enough for Dom who was groaning softly and clutching the sheets, probably trying not to grab Brian’s head. Dom lasted for longer than Brian, something Brian hoped was due to Dom’s stamina rather than Brian’s lack of talent but after a few minutes Dom reached down and pulled Brian back and up, coming over his face.

“I would have swallowed,” Brian said, his jaw aching slightly. Dom grinned lazily and pulled him up for a kiss. “Next time.”

Brian fell asleep with his head pillowed on Dom’s chest. 

 

When Brian woke up the next morning he was lying on top of Dom, he could have easily left the bed without a fuss, and yet this morning he found all he wanted to do was stay pressed against Dom, listening to the sound of his breathing and heartbeat. What now? Were they together for good now? Had they decided on a life in Mexico together? It seemed ridiculous. And yet the possibility of not being with Dom, of going their separate ways seemed unbearable. 

How had he not seen this? How had he not seen his desire and feelings for what they were? He had written it off as hero worship, admiration, respect but it was clear that at some point he had fallen head over heels for Dom. Brian had never considered the possibility of falling in love with a man before. Sure he’d looked occasionally but never thought about doing anything about it. And now he was fucking a man. Not that he could actually remember all the details of the actual fucking of course. Just a blurry haze. Figured, now he’d be just as clueless the second time around. 

Dom was stirring against him. Brian looked ran a hand idly across his chest, feeling the power there.

“Nice to wake up with you not trying to get away from me,” Dom growled sleepily. 

Brian smiled against the broad chest. 

“This means you’re done freaking out?”

Brian raised his head to meet Dom’s eyes, his gaze more certain than his words “for now.”

Dom grinned, looking suddenly fairly awake and rolled Brian beneath him.


End file.
